1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor grinding machines for cement and other floors and more particularly to adjustments on the floor grinding machine to tilt the grinding disk to different positions for grinding the floor and turning the grinding machine into and edger.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are floor grinding machines which have a grinding disk which rotates to grind floors. The disk lays flat on the floor and the floor grinding machine is moved over the floor surface to grind the floor surface.
There are special floor grinders which can be hand held and guided for grinding floors along walls. These edging machines may have a smaller disk and are more labor intensive due to the small disk size and the necessity to guide the edger along the wall by hand. Other hand held grinders are used to grind down one high point in a floor, which needs to be smoothed down. For this purpose the edge of a disk grinder is used to smooth off a high point quickly without using the entire surface of the grinding disk.